


Home After War

by Raikcaa



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: !Contains Endgame Spoilers!Carol is done on Earth but before she lives she has to go home.





	Home After War

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAD ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!! Also I really ship Carol/Maria as an otp and I really wanted a nod to Maria or Monica in endgame but that didn't happen so I wrote something quick.

The aftermath of wars was something that Carol had always been familiar with. She had fought wars alone, this was one of the first times she had fought together with people almost as strong as her. It was nice to be able to rely on others.

She watched as they all picked up the pieces to their lives. A common occurrence after big battle was this: soldiers often all had somewhere to go home to. Carol never did, her home was too far away. She couldn't visit them no matter the distance, there are always wars needing soldiers.

The wakandans all traveled home, sister and brother both together, looking forward to a new day. Their job was done… they had their own people to return to and to look after. 

The asgardians returned to New Asgard. A home they had made for themselves despite the deaths of their dear peoples. The deaths that couldn’t be returned by a snap. Only half remained, but that half grew strong and lived happy lives.

The so called guardians of the galaxy returned to their own ship. Carol had guessed that the ship was their home. They were a cute little family unit but there seemed to be somewhat of a void. 

Fathers returned to their children. Scott Lang had traveled long and far, he deserved rest. Clint Barton had felt the burn of grief and wanted to return the family he last saw 5 years ago. 

The spider kid returned with heavy tears to New York. That was his place. He had family and friends to catch up with. A whole city would be under the protection of a scrawny 16 year old kid, that impressed Carol. 

The rest of the avengers whose family was their own, who had welcomed Carol with somewhat opened arms traveled to the home of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. 

Carol could have stayed with them but she didn’t. She wasn’t close with these people. She didn’t have her home to return to. She could just return to space and fly throughout the world… there was always someone in danger. Even in times of victory… 

She almost did return when she heard her name being called by the most familiar voice. Fury. 

“You’ve been away for a long time Carol.” Fury looked like he saw a long lost friend. 

“You don’t need me anymore Fury.” Carol smiled gesturing to the Stark house and the people that were in it. 

“You know,” Fury stood beside her watching the lake where the funeral was just held, “You could always take a vacation and stay.” 

“People still need help… the Kree are still strong,” Carol sighed, “Where’s my cat, Fury?” 

“Your cat!?!” Carol was surprised at what Fury said, “I have been watching that fur-demon for the last few decades! I have been cleaning that cat’s shit! Goose is mine now Carol!” 

Carol laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you,” Fury scoffed as Carol kept laughing, “You show up here without a single visit and demand Goose. The audacity.” 

Carol chuckled, “It was nice seeing you Fury but I got to go.” Sweet moments never seemed to last forever. 

“You have a home too Carol.” Damn Fury really knew what to say. 

“I don’t think you want me bunking in your small office Fury.” Carol started to walk away with a wave of her hand. 

“Once Maria hears you were on Earth and didn’t visit? Hell to pay,” Carol stopped in her tracks, “Monica too… little girl would be so disappointed.” 

“Contact me for emergencies only Fury.” Carol whispered as she started to glow and let her power lift her into the sky. With a burst of energy she flew away.

\---- 

Carol didn’t go far. She didn’t even leave the Earth’s atmosphere. She curved the trajectory of her flight. 

Home. 

Carol landed to the house she loved. The house that belonged to the people she loved dearly. Her own found family. 

Carol knocked once. Would Maria like her hair cut? 

Carol knocked once more. How old was Monica now?

Did they miss her?

The door opened with Carol lost in her own worried. 

The door opened and Carol saw the woman Carol loved more than anyone else. The woman who made Carol become who she was.

Maria. 

Maria pulled Carol into a hug. Tears were shed. Carol pulled Maria closer. She missed her so much. 

“Carol?” A voice came from behind Maria. 

Carol saw a young woman. With her jacket. Monica. Sweet little Monica was all grown up. Carol had missed so much.

Carol pulled Monica into a hug and started to cry tears of joy. 

She was home now. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed the ending of the movie, it was bittersweet. Overall I felt endgame was kinda underwhelming? Like it was too hyped up. It also didn't have enough Carol.


End file.
